Wer bist du Ethan?
by vd.alfredo
Summary: Rochelle ist tot und EThan weiß nicht wie er damit klar kommen soll. Und wieso leben SIE wieder. Ein bisher gut gehütetes Gehimnis Ethans kommt ans Tageslicht. Was wird er tun? bitte schreibt viele reviews


KAPITEL 1

‚Wie hatte SIE es nur soweit kommen lassen können? Wieso hatte Sie nicht einfach aufgegeben, alles hätte soviel besser enden können. Sie wären alle noch am leben, wäre SIE nur nicht so stur und neidisch gewesen? Hätte Sie einfach aufgehört, hätte die Liebe seines Leben, seine Seelenverwandte nicht sterben müssen!', langsam rann ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter,als er auf seinem Bett lag und über die vergangenen Wochen nachdachte, waren wirklich schon Wochen vergangen, es kam ihm als wäre es erst vor ein paar Stunden passiert. Ethan hatte in den vergangenen Wochen so viele Tränen vergossen, soviel Schmerz gefühlt, wie in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht.

Er sah noch alles vor sich, als wäre er noch dort. Wie Rochelle in seinen Armen lag, den Pfeil in ihrer Brust, das sanfte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. ‚Wie konnte sie nur lächeln, wenn sie wusste sie würde in wenigen Sekunden sterben.' Wieder rann ihm eine Träne über die Wange.

Langsam stand Ethan auf, er konnte nicht länger in diesem Zimmer bleiben wo er nur wieder an Rochelles letzte Momente denken würde. Leise ging er in die Küche hinunter, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als er im Wohnzimmer ankam merkte Ethan, dass sein Vater, Shaun immer noch nicht zurück war, dabei ging bereits die Sonne unter. Sein Vater und die anderen Wächter waren gerade bei der Festung um sie als Grabstätte für Lorian und Lathenia wieder aufzubauen. ‚Lathenia…', bei diesem Namen stieg eine unglaublich Wut in ihm auf und wieder lief ihm eine Träne hinab. Ethan schüttelte den kopf um die Erinnerungen und die Tränen zu vertreiben und machte sich auf in die Küche.

Nachdem er sich etwas zu trinken geholt hatte, ging er ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein, er ertrug diese Stile einfach nicht mehr. Seine Mutter war schon vor einer Stunde ins bett gegangen, da sie eine schlimme Migräne hatte. Ethan sah auf die Uhr, es war bereits neun, wahrscheinlich war Matt gerade bei seinem Vater und sprach mit ihm darüber wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Ja … wie sollte es weitergehen? Jahrelang hatte er seine wahren Fähigkeiten und seine Identität vor den anderen verborgen, nicht ein mal Akarian wusste wer er wirkich war. Er hat dieses Versteckspiel nur ertragen weil er wusste, dass wenn raus käme wer er wirklich war, dann würde er nie mehr eine Chance bekommen mit Rochelle zusammen zukommen oder bei seinen Freunden zu bleiben.

‚Sollte er hier bleiben? Oder sollte er Angel Falls verlassen und irgendwo neu anfangen, irgendwo wo keine Magie herrschte, keine Machtsüchtigen Unsterblichen gegeneinander kämpften? Aber konnte er das überhaupt? Konnte er neu Anfangen? Immerhin war Angel Falls der Ort, an dem er Rochelle traf, sie kennen lernte und sich verliebte, all diese Erinnerungen und mehr zum Beispiel wie er mit Isabel trainierte, wie Matt und er wieder Freunde wurden, konnte er es ertragen all diese Erinnerungen zurück zu lassen?', seufzend wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Uhr und bemerkte, dass bereits 2 Stunden vergangen waren. Seufzend stand Ethan auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett, er war unglaublich müde und wollte nur noch schlafen, obwohl er bezweifelte dass er dazu in der lage wäre nach allem was heute passiert war.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss langsam die Augen und schlief ein.

Nur wenige Minuten später öffnete sich im Erdgeschoss die Tür und Shaun trat ins Haus. Langsam ging er nach oben um einfach nur noch ins Bett zu fallen. Als er an Ethans Tür vorbei kam, öffnete er sie leise um zu sehen wie es seinem Sohn ging. Als er Ethan auf seinem Bett liegen sah, ruhig ein und aus atmend lächelte er sanft und warm,doch kaum da er die Tür schloss wurde sein Lächeln besorgt.

‚Wie konnte er Ethan nur beistehen, die Traurigkeit die seinen Sohn selbst im Schlaf umgab war einfach erdrückend. Würde Ethan jemals über Rochelles Tod hinweg kommen. Er hatte solche Angst Ihn allein zu lassen, er wollte einfach nicht das sich sein Sohn etwas antat weil er ihren Tod nicht ertrug.', seufzend ging Shaun zu seiner Frau die ruhig schlief und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach ging er auf seine Seite des Bettes und ließ sich ins Bett fallen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ethan schweißgebadet auf, er hatte wieder von jenem Tag geträumt als Rochelle starb und wie jeden Morgen durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz der schlimer war als alles andere.

Er konnte das einfach nicht ertragen. Leise machte er sich fertig für die Schule und verlies das Haus, seine eltern waren bereits bei der arbeit und würden wohl erst spät in der Nacht wieder kommen.

Die Schule verlief wie sonst auch. Eintönige Schulfächer, Freunde die einen fragten ob man ok sei und die sich schlecht fühlten sich gegenzeitig ihre Zuneigung vor ihm zu zeigen weil sie angst hatten ihn damit zu verletzen. Er hatte es so satt konnte es nicht einfach alles end…

Aber natürlich, natürlich konnte alles enden, man brauchte ihn hier nicht mehr,, also konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte und vielleicht konnte er sogar Rochelle wieder sehen.

Nach der Schule lief Ethan so schnell er konnte nach Hause um sinen Plan umusetzen.

Als Matt Ethan weglaufen sah mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der vor Freude nur so strahlte keinte langsam sorge in ihm auf. ‚Wieso war Ethan auf einmal so glücklich, nicht das er es ihm nicht vergönne, nein ganz und gar nicht. Es war einfach eigenartig. Die eine Minute ist er am Rande einer Depression und jetzt hatte er solch einen Gesichtsausdruck?' Schulterzuckend beschloss Matt nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, würd ja doch nichts bringen. Und so machte er sich mit den restlich Wächtern auf zur ehemaligen Festung um weiter an dem Grabmal zu bauen.

Ethan stand ihm Bad. Seine Seele und sein herz so ruhig und glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Langsam sah er ins Waschbecken hinunter wo sich eine rote Fküssigkeit dein Abfluss hinunter schlengelte. Wie hypnotisiert stand Ethan dort und glitt langsam schwach auf en Badezimmerboden und schloss seine Augen.

‚Rochelle! Bald bin ich bei dir!'

Plötzlich wie aus dem nichts verspürte jedes einzelne Mitglied der Wachen einen tiefen Stich im Herzen, selbst Dartemis und der restliche Rat spürten diesen schmerz, als sie gerade bei der ehemaligen festung standen. Nach diesem schmerz sahen sich alle Wachen in die Augen und sie alle hatten nur einen Gedanken ‚ETHAN!'.

So schnell er konnte flog Matt zu Ethans Haus, dicht gefolgt von Shaun, Akarian, Isabel, Neriah und den anderen Wachen. Als Matt das Haus betrat beschlich ihn ein unheimliches Gefühl und wie von selbst machten sich Matts Füße auf den Weg ins Bad im 1. Stock.

Vor der Badezimmertür blieb er kurz stehen, neben sich konnte er den Atem von Ethans Vater hören.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und am liebsten hätte er sie sofort wieder geschlossen. Am Boden vor ihm lag Ethan mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern und weißem Gesicht, so das man ihn gar nicht vor dem weißen Fliesenbodern hätte ausmachen können, wäre da nicht das ganze Blut gewesen.

Kaum, dass Shaun sich neben seinem Sohn auf den Boden gekniet hatte, lief Isabel an seine Seite und began Ethan zu heilen. Als sie fertig war, brachten sie ihn in sein Zimmer und liesen die Tür offen stehen, so dass sie hören konnten wenn er aufwachte,

Als alle im Wohnzimmer zusammen standen, formte sich in all ihren Gedanken die gleiche Frage, doch keiner konnte sie aussprechen zumindest … bis Neriahs ruhige und leise Stimme die Frage schließlich stellte, die in ihnen allen darauf brannte beantwortet zu werden.

„Warum? Warum hat Ethan versucht sich um zubringen??"


End file.
